


Nightmares

by orphan_account



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, M/M, Nightmares about abuse, Past Child Abuse, Teenagers, btw im not dead, i dONT CONDONE ABUSE IM JUST DUMB AND WANTED TO WRITE IMSORRY, joel is angry man, uhhhhhhhhhhh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ok so heyim not deaduhhHHi just didn't have the motivation lolso yeano more smut i guessok i'll stop talking





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Nightmare of traumatic past abuse

“A  _ what?”  _ Vinny asks, looking up from his work in confusion.   
  
“Y’know, a bit of ferking, ever done it?” Joel asks again, leaning back in his chair, moving his hair from his face to look at Vinny. The guitarist gives a small scoff and looks back down to his homework, filling answers out. “Well, I'm assuming you mean ‘fucking’, so no. I haven't.” He replies.    
  
“Aw, what?? Man, you’re lame then. Me, on the other hand, have ferked sooo many times.” Joel starts, giggling at the word “ferking”.    
  
“Sure you have.” Vinny flatly says.   
  
Joel rolls his eyes and gets back to his work, putting a piece of hair behind his ear to focus. Vinny and Joel have always been friends, despite being complete opposites, as cliche as that sounds. Vinny was seen as the cool dude, the dude that everyone wanted to be, the dude that  _ all  _ the girls fall for. He dressed fairly normal, dusty brown jacket, black shirt, and blue jeans. His hair parted down the middle/side and a small stubble. Joel, on the other hand, was very different. Joel was more than he looked. His clothes baggy, XL death metal shirts, baggy semi tattered jeans, long messy hair, and a small beard. He seemed like the kind of kid to start fights, but he was actually nice. He was a respectful dude, a bit weird, but a nice guy to hang out with regardless. That’s why Vinny became friends with him. Sure he was obnoxious at first, distracting Vinny and being loud. But he eventually pushed passed that and saw the real Joel, the weird, respectful, nice Joel. 

Vinny looks up to look at Joel, noticing how his eyebrows furrow and his lips are pursed when he is focused. It’s funny, but he was more focused on his hair. As he was hunched over his work, his hair fell past his face, touching and laying on the table. Joel always grew his hair out in the winter, then cut it in the summer. Vinny always liked it long, it looked cooler. “Could ya stop looking at me, you stalker??” Joel scoffs, looking up at Vin.    
  
“Sorry, it’s just, your hair-”   
  
“What about it?”   
  
“How can you even take care of all that?” Vinny puts his pencil down.

“Well,” Joel sits up straighter, moving hair from his face. “It’s not that hard. I just wash it once every 1 or 2 weeks, washing it constantly isn’t good for my hair.” He explains, touching the tips of his hair. 

“Damn, I could never. Like, brushing that shit? Jeez.” 

“You get used to it- ugh.” He pushes his hair from his face again, annoyed. “God, Vin, do you have any hair ties?” 

“Hmm, maybe, lemme go check.” Vin gets up from his chair and walks out of his kitchen, going to search for his mom’s hair ties. Joel sits at the teens' table, looking out the window. It was a gloomy, rainy day in the town. The sky a pale blue, rain softly hitting the window. It was nice, a calming environment for Joel. He’s always liked visiting Vin’s house, it was a lot nicer than his. Plus, Vinny's mom was like Joel’s mom as well. Joel’s mom wasn’t around much, it was mostly his dad. Hell, he’d have to stay the night a couple of times since both parents would be working and didn’t want Joel alone. It, to his dismay, did affect Joel a bit. Occasional nightmares and behavioral issues. He doesn’t talk about it much. 

He soon turns his attention to the incoming footsteps, Vinny came back with a black hair tie.

“Ey man, here’s that hair tie you wanted. For how many my mom has, it’s hard to find one’s without glomps of hair on it.” The teen explains, handing it to Joel. Vin sits back in his seat and continues where he left off, silently writing. Joel puts the hair tie in his mouth and gathers up his hair, pulling it back. With a single lock of hair sticking out, he grabs the hair tie and puts it in his hair, making a ponytail. The two both continued their work in silence, making occasional remarks to each other.

  
  
  
  
  


“Thanks for letting me stay over to do homework, Vin.” Joel says to Vin, fist-bumping him on the way out. “It’s no prob man, you can come over anytime!” He replies enthusiastically. Joel puts his hood to protect his hair from the rain, speed walking to his dad’s car. He opens the passenger door and swings into the front seat, shutting it behind him

“Had a good time Joel?” His dad asks, trying to break the ice.   
  
“Yup,” Joel replies dryly. "I did." He places his head into his hand, hood up, looking out the window as Vinny's house disappears from view. He missed the place already.   
  
“....made your favorite. Spaghetti.” Joel sighs, he doesn’t like when his dad doesn’t get the hint of he doesn’t wanna talk.

“Cool.”

His dad soon gets the hint and backs off, focusing on the gloomy wet road ahead. 

“So Joel, have a good day at school?”   
  
“Sure.”   
  
Joel, his dad, and his mom were all at the dinner table, eating the previously mentioned spaghetti Joel's dad said earlier. The young adult pokes at his food with the fork, not seeming interested. His dad and mom look at each other in concern.   
  
“Honey...are you feeling ok?” His mother asks, putting her hand on Joels. 

“I’m fine.” 

“Joel, that doesn’t sound like it, what’s wrong?”   


“I’m fucking fine.” Joel spits out. He starts stabbing his food a bit harder.

“Excuse me? Young man, we do not use that language at the table.” His mother warns him.   
  
“Well, I wonder where I got it from  _ mom! _ ” He bangs his hands on the tabletop, sitting up. This was no new problem. Joel, as much as he didn’t like it, had anger issues. He was doing therapy, and it helped. Unfortunately, he still has outbursts like this.    
  
“Jobel, honey, your breathing exercises-”   
  
“Oh fuck that!” He shot up from his chair, shoving the table in the process. “Maybe if you were home more, I wouldn’t have this fucking issue!” Joel's face was getting red, eyes burning as tears start welling up. His dad puts a hand on Joel's arm.    
  
“I will not stand for this behavior young man.” 

  
Joel smacks his dad's arm, shoving him. “GET OFF OF ME!” Joel is now screaming, tears blurred his vision, throat getting tight. His parents look at Joel in devastation, wondering how this one happy go lucky child to this enraged and troubled kid.   
  
No one said anything. No more words had to be exchanged. The sound of Joel's ragged breathing filled the silence. With shaking fists, Joel swiftly turns and stomps to his room, slamming the door behind him.    
  
Joel paces around his messy room, kicking stray pieces of dirty clothing in the process. He’s rambling to himself. His breathing is heavy and his temper is high. Joel picks a shoe up and throws it across the small room, smacking against his wall. He slowly backs up against the wall and slowly sliding down against it, tears now streaming down his flushed face. He shoved his  face in between his knees. As he covers his head, loud banging can be heard on the other side of the door   
  
“JOEL OPEN THE  **FUCKING** DOOR.” Joel's dad screams. With Joel, now shaking. He’s fully sobbing, curling up into a ball. “OPEN THE  **DOOR!** ” The door jolts out a bit as his dad kicks it. “JOEL YOU FUCKING IDIOT OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!” He is now backed up into a corner, both arms wrapped around his head, and shaking intensely. He can feel the tears soak through his jeans and cover his legs. Joel tries to scream, but only letting out a strangled noise, his throat too tight to let any noise pass through. Make it stop.

_ Joel... _

Please.

_ Joel. _

Stop it.   
  


“Joel!!”   
  
Joel shoots forward, breathing heavily, blinking tears from his eyes. “Joel, are you ok? We’re home now.” His dad informs him. Home? When the teen realizes he’s actually in the car, he looks out his window. Yup, his house, right there. He looks down at his hands, which were trembling.   
  
“...Joel?”   
  
“Huh? Oh, yea uh-” The younger man wipes his tears with his sleeve quickly. “Yeah, let's go inside.”   
  
Great.

  
  
Another nightmare.


End file.
